Mayfly Fantasy
by EEevee
Summary: [AU] What would you do for someone you love? No. The question is: what wouldn't you do? [HxO]
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mayfly Fantasy

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Summary: What would you do for someone you love? No. The question is: what wouldn't you do?

Souji slid gracefully onto the stool and perched there for a second. Smoke and perfume lingered in the air, creating a heavy cloy scent the seemed to belong solely to clubs. Music blared from the dance floor, loud and hip, but Souji didn't mind overly much. It was just another part of the club that made it so appealing.

The bartender glanced over and Souji gave him a guiless smile in return. He wasn't here to drink.

"What'll it be?"

Souji glanced around, briefly considering a "non-alcoholic" beer before saying, "Sprite please. Nothing else."

He didn't pay any attention to the skeptical looks and whispers directed at him. He was used to it. It seemed everywhere new he went had this very same reaction. It was only to be expected; after all, this was his first visit.

Instead, he focused on the dance floor. Despite his tendency to excel in any sport he tried, he really couldn't dance. His younger neighbor, Tetsu, had stated that he looked like a duck with a birth defect. Besides, to dance you needed someone to dance with! It wasn't nearly as much fun by yourself, unless of course you were in your living room. But that was private.

"Your evening wear?"

Souji turned around with an innocent smile. He had forgotten that he was still wearing casual clothes from school earlier in the day. The only time he bothered to change after school was to put on his work clothes on the rare day he was working during the week. No wonder he was getting looks. His khaki cargo pants were slightly frayed with holes in the side pockets and his beat up old hoodie was missing its strings as well as most of the sleeve cuff. If you coupled that childish look with his petite frame and his choice in beverage, it was a wonder no one asked for an ID. At least he had his hair up, at his friend's request, which lent to an older look.

"Better than a b-day suit, don't you think?" Souji chirped back, gazing at the tall woman. She gestured to the seat next to him and he nodded. Once she was seated and had her drink, Souji took a polite sip of his Sprite and waited.

The woman sighed, sounding slightly exasperated and annoyed at him, before taking a sip of her alcohol. The red lipstick left painted smears on the rim.

"You are twenty-one now."

Souji did a small twirl in his seat and proclaimed jubilantly, "Woohoo, let's go to the casino!"

His friend rolled her dark eyes, but made no move to shush him.

Once the heads turned back towards their business, Souji plunked down, "Funny, I always thought my birthday would be spent with family. It feels weird to be away from them right now."

"Come on Okita. You are a grown boy now; you don't need your sister's skirt."

"I know, I know, but it's just more fun with a lot of people. And you can play silly games and drink soda pop…"

"Only if it's spiked."

"You're too jaded."

"And you're too naïve." She retorted seriously, glancing at him from the corner of her eye with a slight frown, "Some girl is going to take you for all you have, you know that?"

"Hmm, who said I liked girls?"

An eyebrow rose slightly in question.

"Or guys." Souji giggled, enjoying the reaction. It wasn't often that she made such an exaggerated display. It was a matter of pride not to show any emotion, despite Souji's wild claims and ideas.

"Just don't say you like pigs." She said, deadpan, "Because I refuse to be friends with someone who molests my meat."

Souji puffed up, "You're not eating Saizou!"

Silence.

"No!"

"If he gets into my make-up one more time…"

"Saizou's a good piggie!"

They lapsed into a comfortable silence and Souji surveyed the dance floor with bright eyes. He had half a mind to go join them, not caring what he looked or acted like in public, but he knew his friend wasn't much for dancing.

His violet gaze lingered on the shadowy side of the floor, where he could make out a group of women and one gorgeous man.

His eyes slid up and down the lean body taking in the well-built frame and the aura that screamed masculinity. The outfit he was wearing only lent to that image. Black suited him well.

"Hey, who's that?"

"Hijikata."

"Hmm, he seems quite popular, huh."

"Do not even." She warned with a dead stare, "I need this job, and he's my employer."

Somehow Souji knew "this job" wasn't being a waitress who endured fondles and collected measly tips at the end of the night. He didn't want to pry, but it sounded like his friend was going to get in trouble. It had happened before. In fact, the underworld was a familiar acquaintance.

"Drugs or prostitution?" Souji questioned, his cheerful grin disappearing into a grim line. His friends back home had always said that when he was serious it scared the beejeebes out of them. Tetsu had proclaimed that he was possessed by an evil spirit and should see a priest or something. Of course, the high schooler also thought that there were yetis and the lochness monster.

Unfazed, his companion refused to answer.

"What about the money Ayumu sends you?" Souji didn't have many friends in this new town and hated to see the one good one he had get in such desperate trouble. As a college student, he was nearly dirt poor, but if it would keep his friend's nose clean then he would eat top ramen and spaghetti-os for a little while. He didn't use his money for much else aside from candy and pig food.

"She's out of the country on business." Was the bitter reply.

Souji hated to see the two having such a strained relationship. He loved and adored his sister and couldn't imagine it any other way. He didn't want it to come down to a tragedy to drag up regrets and familial closeness.

He had actually meet Ayumu in the poor region of town. He had always adored children and felt sorry for the ones living in the slums, so he had signed up to tutor underprivileged children. He enjoyed it far more than he had ever dreamed; each one near and dear to his heart. Ayumu had been his guide into that world.

He just couldn't understand how she was so good with children, yet when it came to family…

"Anyway, I need some extra cash for a project."

Souji didn't really want to know what that project was, so he didn't ask. Instead, his gaze roamed around, unconsciously seeking this Hijikata person. The man had left his flock of women and was talking to the D.J. with a scowl on his face.

Black and violet met suddenly.

Souji stared, intrigued. He had never seen such dark eyes or the long hair. Except his own, but that didn't count.

The man paused to snap something at the D.J., who nodded, before stalking toward the bar.

"Susumu, if you wish to fraternize with your girlfriend, you should do so off the premises." Hijikata growled, towering over them.

Susumu didn't even blink, he just said a measured, "Yes, sir."

Souji being… well, himself, just had to antagonize, "Hi Mister Hijikata." Eyelash flutter, "I don't believe we've met, but you're just as handsome as I've heard!" Flip hair, "My name is Souji!"

He heard a soft groan from Susumu and noted the death glare from the man. Still, he stared up fearlessly. Somehow he felt that Hijikata wouldn't do anything too violent. Besides, looks were nothing. And with fighting, well, Souji could take care of himself after all the years of fencing he had taken.

Hijikata disregarded Souji's closeness; he had leaned in closer, and stared past him.

"Susumu, I expect your report at the usual time."

"Yes, sir."

With that, he left to hassle another hapless employee.

"Tasty ass."

"Please, don't." Susumu growled, "I'll have nightmares for weeks now. I'm surprised he didn't kill you."

"Ooo, violent?"

"No, just abrupt. He has enough of a fanclub without you drooling over him too."

Souji drew back. He wasn't drooling, was he? Souji had to make a quick swipe at his lips just to be sure because he had been known to be a bit too open before. Sure, the man had a nice body and pretty hair, but his personality seemed to be a bit lacking. Besides, Souji was still settling in to being away from his family and in a new town and school. Even if he was really interested, now certainly wouldn't be a great time to start a relationship. Even a passing one.

"Do you need to do your work now?" Souji queried, mind still lingering on the brief encounter. It seemed that Hijikata was a harsh taskmaster and quite the lady's man. Speaking of jaded.

"No, we could go out to eat. My treat."

Souji smirked, "Where's my present."

And how I wouldn't mind a certain man wrapped up in a bow… and nothing else… naughty thoughts!

It was a curse and a blessing to have such a vivid imagination.

"You aren't thinking about your present at all." Susumu observed dryly, "And he's way out of your league."

Souji stuck out a magnificent raspberry.

"This isn't a gay bar." Susumu reminded.

Souji had known he was different from when he was little. When the other children were squeaking and squawking about girls having cooties, his little eyes were cast elsewhere. Never being one to conform, this didn't bother him, as it should have. No, in fact, he found it interesting.

What was it about girls that held so much appeal? And guys? It was just lucky that he had a loving and supporting family and community that accepted his differences. He never had a harsh time with hazing. Actually, he was a sort of strange class pet at his tiny high school. There wasn't an attendee or teacher who didn't at least know his name, and there wasn't a senior that he didn't have a kind word for. Despite the fact that his attendance was extremely sporadic and his homework lackadaisical, all the teachers enjoyed his quick mindedness and honest opinions.

"So, what will it be: Micky Ds or Taco Bell?"

Souji shrugged, "Either way, eating out is a treat for me. You pick, my darling girl-guy-friend."

Susumu shook his head, "It's not my birthday."

"Eenie meenie minie moe." Souji chanted, "Salsa isn't a good idea right now, but you know, cat meat doesn't sound good either."

"Stop it. McDonalds doesn't serve cats."

"I would think not; cats don't have good table manners." Souji huffed before pouting, "Then what about Buttons? He disappeared behind a McDonalds."

Susumu buried his face in the glass, not bothering to answer. Button's, the orange stray, had briefly stayed at their rented apartment's stoop before disappearing one day. Souji had always blamed the fast food restaurant next door, and as a result, he refused to eat there. He was always too kind to animals and kids.

"Fine, Wendys then."

"Cheapskate."

Suddenly Susumu looked up like a dog on the alert. He turned back to Souji with an apologetic look, "Work."

Souji frowned.

"I'll make it up to you."

"Oh," Souji smiled in reassurance, "I'm not mad at you; just your jerk boss."

Souji nursed his sprite after Susumu melted away, really thinking about having a beer or two. After all, what was your twenty first birthday if you didn't drink legally? Then again, it didn't change the fact that he had finals the next morning.

It wasn't until the bartender shook his shoulder that he realized he had dozed off. Well, school was a bit stressful and all, plus his allergies were making him cough more than usual.

As if to prove his point, a cough decided to force its way out of his lungs, making his small frame shake with effort.

He decided to call it a night.

**A/N:** Wow O.o;; My first romance and it's HxO! Forgive the sucky-ness and don't kill me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Ouch!"

Saizou glanced up at his master with a look of utter contempt. The pink pig grunted under his breath and buried his head under his front hooves in disgust.

"C'mon Saizou; it's not that bad."

The grumpy little creature let out a muted squeal and wiggled on his wicker bed. It was clear what he thought of this little escapade.

Souji glanced in the mirror and sighed. It really was a wonder it hadn't cracked already. Plus, he accidentally broke the mascara stick in his hand when he stabbed himself in the eye. Maybe raiding Susumu kit, which the younger boy usually left in case he stayed the night at Souji's, wasn't such a wonderful idea.

Grabbing a clean washcloth, he scrubbed at his face with cold water. It felt good to get the foreign chemicals off his skin, but when he glanced up in the mirror his fair skin was very blotchy from the rough treatment.

"Maybe I should skip the makeup, ne Saizou?"

Getting out the door wasn't as hard as Souji had imagined it might be. It wasn't because he was in a dress… well it was. Not because he looked like a girl but rather because he kept tripping over the too-long hem. Mitsu was taller than him. In fact, somehow, he got fewer wolf whistles and honks in the dress.

Even though it was almost noon, the day was nippy. The wind teased and tugged at his long hair, making it whip in his face. He brushed it aside with an impatient hand only to trip on the sidewalk.

Klutzy, he chided himself.

"Oof!"

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" Souji immediately felt bad. He had smashed into someone, possibly even hurt them.

"Okita?"

Souji jerked up at the familiar, yet unexpected, voice. A brilliant, sincere smile flashed across his slender features. It was the sort of smile that froze on your face if you didn't truly mean it, but could be bright as the sun with feeling.

"Yamanami!"

The bespeckled man looked mildly confused and it took Souji a moment to realize why. He twirled saucily and winked.

"Do you like what you see?"

Yamanami chuckled deeply and pushed his glasses back up in embarrassment, "I would never say you look better in a dress than my girlfriend, but I believe that is because I wish to sleep inside, not out with the dog."

"Oh?" Souji raised an eyebrow in exaggerated curiosity, extremely happy to have company. All thoughts of revenge had retreated to the fringes of his mind before the thoughts of the light. The slinking creatures of evil would be back… later… it was a promise. "And who is this lovely lady who can out-look me?"

"Ah."

Bright red.

"Umm-hmm. Don't want to share because you're afraid I'll steal her, huh. She must be something else to catch you, Mister Bookworm. However did she drag you away from your mistress?"

The older man gave a soft chuckle, this time in amusement, and commented, "And how are you doing?"

Souji let the obvious change of subject go. He was too happy to really pry. As long as he was invited to the wedding of course.

"Oh, you know." Flippant wave. "A bit of school and a bit of play. Typical college student minus the bars and parties." He felt a twinge of guilt at that slight, itty-bitty, little lie. Well, he didn't usually go to bars; that was a special case. "I don't have time to be sloshed if I want that scholarship."

"I would not worry too much, Okita. You are a bright, determined young man."

Souji gave a light laugh, "Don't you mean young lady?" He twined his arm and linked it with the man in the suit. Leaning into him, the youth just enjoyed the familiar presence. He didn't pay too much attention to their surroundings or the jealous looks. At least not until a black Volvo caught the corner of his eye. A thought niggled at his mind. It had something to do with the slinky ones of revenge…

"Mister Hijikata." Yamanami gave a slight bow of polite acknowledgement, dragging Souji down with him. He stood back up, looking unusually serious, "I hope you have had a pleasant day so far."

The larger man grunted, "Do you have the documents?"

"Yes, of course I do. Why else would I be here?" Yamanami said crisply while Souji stared.

Hijikata glanced over with harsh, black eyes and Souji squirmed.

"You."

"Me." He agreed, clinging tighter to the arm. It wasn't that he was seeking protection or even playing a game. He felt dizzy and was afraid if he let go then he would fall. The dreaded sensation filled his chest and his eyesight swarmed dangerously. If he didn't sit down…

"Okita—oh good, you are awake now."

"Huh…?"

His mouth felt like it had been rinsed out with sand and sewer water. The tongue inside wiggled groggily, not even feeling like his own. The rest of his body was similarly detached. His sight was blurry and doubled, but not nearly as bad as it was before… before what?

"You blacked out, woman."

"Thanks for the update." Souji spat back, trying to push himself up. He immediately felt bad for snapping but the swarming feeling of vomit pushed away any thoughts of apology. "Gah."

He blinked, trying to focus the blur. Yamanami's concerned face floated into view. Wrinkles had wormed their way into his kind face.

A bitter bile rose in Souji's throat and he didn't think it was from his condition.

"Do you find your position far to comfortable to move?"

It was then that Souji realized that he was pressed against something very, very warm. And hard… Ooo, bad thoughts! Ones he definitely shouldn't be thinking. But those muscles and that heavy voice behind his ear…

A sudden shove sent him flying up.

"Hijikata!"

"No," Souji swayed, disoriented, but feeling more grounded, "It was discourteous of me to use Mister Hijikata as my personal pillow." Souji gave a stiff bow in the direction he had flown from before remembering women didn't usually bow. He looked up with blank, harsh eyes, feeling shame burn through him. "Thank you very much for your assistance. Next time you should mind your own business however."

"Conceited bitch." Hijikata snorted darkly, "I just didn't want to fill out a police report."

Yamanami looked between them with confusion, "You two know each other?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Susumu's boss."

"Yamasaki's girlfriend."

There was a long pause as the three sorted it all out.

"Well, I must insist that we make sure _Miss _Okita is quite alright. Would you join us for lunch please? Otherwise, we will take you to the hospital. Fainting is a serious matter."

"Oh no!"

Souji put on the brightest, I'm-so-chipper-and-totally-fine smile he could manage. There was no way they would get him there. None. The stench that lurked in that sterile, white coffin was enough to suffocate him. The dull clicks of nurses' shoes hitting white tiles as they bustled from room to room. Bleach and medicine hung heavy in the air. Heavy enough to clog the lungs and burn the nose. Rustles of oversized, ugly, cotton gowns as patients shuffled in a daze. The low hum of TVs for the ones that couldn't move. Needles, beeping, false smiles, grave frowns. No, he wasn't going there. Never. Not even for Yamanami.

He hadn't been in a hospital since his parents died.

And he wasn't going back into one.

Ever.

"Okita? Okita? Souji!"

"Oh," He gave a weak, watery smile of apology, ignoring the stares of the people around them, "I'm still a little disoriented."

"Then we should finish our lunch Yamanami. Bring your stray if you must, but I am a busy man. I do not have time to baby-sit some sick woman. I need that paperwork, and you need to do your job."

A warm hand curled around Souji's shoulders, and he stopped himself from shrugging it off, reminding himself it was all in good faith.

"Are you okay?"

Okay, no. He had passed out in front of a dear friend, not to mention Hijikata. Damn those spells. He probably should actually go to a doctor to get it checked out. The coughs started innocently enough. Just a little hack here or a slight, muffled choking.

He followed the two older men to the restaurant. Even though it was under a reservation, the server dutifully made an extra set and produced another menu. And he even pulled out a chair for Souji, which the temporary cross-dresser found infinitely amusing.

He tried to listen to the business talk but to be honest it bored him silly. It was far more painful than breaking his shoulder when playing football. Instead he fiddled with the menu, wondering if he should get the cheesecake or if the tiramisu was any good. The classiness of the restaurant was a bit out of his budget.

Glancing up, he stared innocently into the dark eyes that were watching him.

"Yes?"

The handsome man grunted and turned away abruptly.

Souji smiled, knowing he would have to pay a house call. Alone. And soon.

A/N: I'm trying to keep both of them IC, but keep in mind that Souji didn't grow up with Hijikata.

: well, I hope it's at least decent. I tend to use whichever setting fits the story line best, so consequently, most of my stories are AU or AT.

Ri-chan: Or not so quick, but it got done ;)

Rei-Kuhori: .

Nikki: I love Souji; he's just so… cute? I'm not sure what word I should use actually. Darling, mwahaha!

Liz: Killing the author does have that unfortunately side effect, doesn't it? Playing? I'm shocked ;). Of course I will be.

Fyyrrose: laughing That was PWP in both meanings of the word, not romance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Hi-ji-ka-ta." Souji purred. The larger man didn't even squirm, but that would change. Souji loved games, even self-appointed ones with no prize, as well as challenges. This promised to be both, and he had all summer to win. "Your job must be oh-so-hard."

Hijikata grunted in reply, ignoring Souji who was draped over his shoulder like an oversized cat.

"You need a break. How about a drink?" Never mind that it was only ten in the morning.

Hijikata glanced up, "Go whore yourself to someone else."

"No drink? I'm hurt." Souji pouted, doubly annoyed because his panty hose were itchy, not to mention riding. So now he would have to nix the hose. Dressing in drag was a whole lot more complicated than it look. Now he would have to shave his legs. The high heels were bad enough. The sadist who thought those torture devices needed to die a slow death. Not to mention the torturous make up.

If he hadn't had Susumu's help then he would look like a circus escapee. Thankfully he already had a nice face and complexion, so he really only needed some highlights to his features. What annoyed him most was the way Susumu had pulled and teased his hair into submission. The clip was going down the toilet next time he visited the bathroom. Which posed another problem. Which one should he use?

Shoving that thought aside, he leaned against the desk, staring over Hijikata's broad shoulder.

"Coffee. Black."

Souji waited.

"Go."

"So, black. What about decaf?"

"No."

"You're right; that's not like you at all." Souji grinned madly, "You need your pseudo happiness."

No answer.

"Where shall I get your coffee from, Master?"

"There." Hijikata pointed to a coffee pot tucked discreetly in the corner. It was neatly unplugged and folded up. It didn't seem it was used too often. Hijikata probably sucked at making it.

"Do you want it hot?"

The pen stopped scratching and Souji could feel the burning glare on his back as he fiddled with the coffee maker.

"Of course I want it hot." He growled slowly like a big dog warning of attack. "What game are you playing, woman?"

"None." Souji replied solemnly with his fingers crossed tightly behind his back and a silly smile on his face. This was way too much fun! "I just want to make sure it's perfect for you."

"Get out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Am I vexing?"

"Extremely."

"Oh," Souji said giving his best hangdog expression and slinking around the desk like he was beaten. He would save the sniffle/cry for later as a trump card.

Pretending to edge around the annoyed man, he slid a leather-bound book from under a messy stack of papers. It was cool and smooth to his palms, which were just itching to peer in it. Whatever it was, Hijikata hid it rather fast when he heard Souji coming.

"You want…"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Get. Out."

"Have fun with your work," Souji remarked cheerfully on his way out the door. It was good to be a poor college student on summer break, oh so good.

He lifted his face to the warm sunny and made a leisurely detour through the small, shaded park. He almost made it to the Starbucks down a few blocks before he couldn't resist anymore. The curiosity was eating him alive.

"Watch it lady." A man in a business suit yelped as Souji stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk. He was sure his mouth was hanging wide open and his eyes were going to pop out in shock. Yes, in shock. The un-shockable Souji was stupidly speechless for once in his rather chatty life.

He took a few distracted steps toward the cool brick strip mall store. Tucking himself to the side of the glass display window, he fingered the first page in confusion.

He had expected… what?

Porn? Brags of his conquests? Illegal ledgers of embezzled money? Secret government files? A gallery of care bear pictures?

Okay, so maybe not the last one, but he would have guessed that over the real contents.

Who knew such a badass wrote poetry.

Some really sappy poetry if the first one was any indication.

"Haikus?" He whispered to himself, half wanting to laugh and half wanting to pretend he never saw the book. Instead, he folded his legs under him and started to read slowly and carefully, soaking in every neatly written word and feeling.

Some were beautiful, some were strange, but all of them seemed to be the well into Hijikata's inner self. Forget the eyes; poems told all. And Souji liked what he saw.

He hit the first blank page far too soon it seemed.

Glancing at his watch, he realized his stomach was grumbling in protest. Carefully closing the book, he tucked it gently in the inner pocket of his light windbreaker, intending to keep it safe until he returned it. Hopefully with a good excuse for stealing and reading the equivalent of the man's diary. It would have been better if it were porn.

Did the book change anything?

Certainly.

But did it change his goals?

His heart?

No, but it made him curious about the man who seemed so flat and narcissistic before.

He was so busy with his thoughts he almost didn't notice the line moving up ahead of him. The person behind him poked him impatiently, wanting to get some food, eat, and hurry back to the office grind. He wandered up to the counter and ordered with half a mind. Handing over a twenty, he almost forgot the change and receipt.

Weaving in and out of the waiting lunch line, his feet started on the familiar path. The familiar path back. It was almost scary how they practically went on their own… as if something was calling them, luring them.  
Souji, while friendly, wasn't too adept at moving to a new place.

He enjoyed familiarity far too much.

He had been living with the Kondou family since his parents died when he was young. The only real family he had left was his sister Mitsu.

Pure instinct prompted him to throw himself to the side. It didn't stop his attacker, just stalled him. Souji was agile, but his attacker was almost as fast and far stronger. He pinned the small man easily. Souji assumed it was a he, since he didn't know of any woman so heavy, tall, and muscular.

A warm, musky scent hit him making him stop squirming and trying to break free. He leaned back against the person behind him, trying to ease the pressure on his shoulder where his arm was painfully twisted. Up on tiptoes, he had to suppress the shiver that jolted through him when the hot breath tickled and brushed his ear.

"Give it back." The deadly voice promised more pain.

"What?" Souji managed to squeak without losing too much dignity. He even managed a teasing lithe. It probably wasn't the best idea at the moment, poking the peeved bear, but his mind and mouth apparently were having communication issues.

"Bitch, you know what." The gripe tightened making Souji go up with it.

"I can't get it…" Souji held back a slight hiss, "If you don't let go."

The hand slowly loosened, but clamped down heavily on his shoulder, daring him to run. Like he would do that. He had no intention of getting away. Not when he was in such a pleasurable position.

He wasn't afraid; he was thrilled.

Masochist to a fault.

Turning deliberately, Souji ducked down and scooped up the dropped coffee. Luckily, he hadn't punched holes in the lids yet. Aside from a few drips, most of the cup was intact. He held it out like a peace offering, making sure to give Hijikata the right one. Lord knew a frappicino wouldn't hurt his attitude any.

Hijikata viciously backhanded the cup, sending the scalding liquid everywhere. Both of them were splattered. Oh, shit, Susumu was going to be pissed. This was one of his favorite skirts. Souji would have to run it to the dry cleaners in a hurry before returning it.

"Are you okay?" He asked Hijikata, who seemed to get the worst of the spray, "It didn't get in your face, did it?" Souji held up a napkin to help and his hand was smacked away.

"So that's a no to the date I was going to ask you out on?"

"Do you think you're funny?" Hijikata hissed, smoldering. Souji could see the spots where stray drops had hit, marring the skin with tiny blisters. He wanted to kiss them away. He caught himself leaning forward and made himself step back. No, no. This was only a game. One he would spoil if he moved too fast. He had already made a lot of mistakes.

Instead, he brushed gentle, questing fingers across Hijikata's face regretfully.

The bigger man's hand dug into his shoulder hard and he knew he'd have an interesting finger-mark bruise to explain later.

"No, I think this is my best chance to get to know an interesting man." Souji replied honestly, pulling out the precious little book. He placed it in Hijikata's free palm, "I tucked my number inside."

Hijikata held onto the book tightly with a suspicious glare. He didn't rip it open to find and destroy the number, which gave Souji some hope. This was spinning out of control fast and Souji knew it. Yet, could he stop it? No, did he want to stop it? No, should he stop it?

"You're a cocky little bitch. If I see you again in a more private setting, you better watch for the hunting knife because I will kill you."

Souji felt his heart plummet but managed a wistful smile. After all, he deserved that for his trespass. The uneasiness of his admission and actions had seeped throughout his body making it feel slightly tingly and numb. He was paying for his prankish actions. His stomach roiled at the realization and he stepped back.

"They're beautiful." He commented softly over his shoulder, "I wouldn't mind one of me: the poem-stealing bitch."

With that he left his untouched coffee on the bench next to them and went home. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

He refused to hover.

He refused!

But the phone was just so infuriatingly silent. It sat all innocent on its cradle, oblivious to the anxious human standing over it.

The room was in typical disarray with laundry draped across chairs and books scattered across the floor in untidy piles. The bed was unmade and sprawling. Yet, somehow, the room seemed cramped. It was making Souji pace, and he was worried for the carpet's safety.

Saizou snoozed in his bed, ignoring his master's restlessness.

Violet eyes hit the phone then jerked away. He wouldn't even think about it. No way. He wasn't waiting for the phone to ring. Or at least not a call from him.

"You've got mail." The computer announced in a mechanical voice.

Souji practically dove for the overstuffed, hideous couch he used as a computer chair. He always liked to have something to sink into, especially if he dozed off during a late night. It was draped with a plain sheet because the pattern was the most hideous thing every thought up by a want-to-be designer.

Saizou jumped up, squeal indignantly as Souji's barefoot caught on his fat rump.

"Oh, I'm sorry Saizou," Souji apologized, soothing his pet with a pat to the head. Saizou grunted, accepting his master's apology, and turned to go back to his nap. Souji, sure that all was right now, jumped into the chair and took three mouse clicks to disappointment.

Well, of course.

He hadn't given him his e-mail; he had just written down his phone number.

Hi Okita!  
Howre u doin? its fine hear butt its realy quite w/o u. i hate tatsu tho hes a buttmunch cuz he wont let me out affter 9. i lik hschool so far and i have a g/f know! can u beleive it! her naime is Saya youd lik her lots. so have u maid knew freinds their yet cuz peeps like u and miss u. hope to c u son and u buter vissit two!  
Tetsu

Souji had to take a minute or two to slowly decipher the seemingly foreign language presented to him.

Oh Tetsu, what are they teaching you in English class? Souji wondered to himself. He would have to introduce his young friend to a little thing called spell check.

Dear Tetsu,  
I'm doing just fine, thank you for asking. Being away from you guys is a huge adjustment and it's awfully quiet around here! Saizou misses you but he's taken a shine to the poor boy next door. I don't have many friends yet. Well, Susumu is here in the city, but he's busy with work and not nearly so bouncy as you are. I would love to meet Saya because she sounds like a lovely girl. I haven't met someone special…

Souji paused in his typing before slowly backspacing.

…What I mean to say is, I met someone, but I doubt they'll ever look at me. But I'll definitely visit sometime at the end of July before school starts up again. After all, I need my dose of family, right? Tell Kondou and Mitsu hi for me. Oh, and Tatsu and Saya too.

Always your friend, S. Okita

He was about to hit the send button when the phone rang.

It took another mad dash over Saizou, who was so annoyed he squeezed under the bed, to snatch the receiver up and say a breathless greeting.

"Just who were you expecting?" The voice teased, "Your girlfriend?"

"Okita's got a girlfriend?" A voice in the background asked curiously and then there was some catcalling and kissy noises.

"Oh no," Souji blushed, trying to think of an excuse as to why he was answering the phone out of breath and so eager, "Susumu was supposed to call and I just got out of the shower…"

"Su-re."

"It's true!" Souji protested, "And how did you get my number Toudou?"

"Me?" An innocent pause, "Tetsu, of course."

There was a scuffle on the other end of the phone and Nagakura's voice piped over the receiver, "What Heisuke meant to say was we're going to be down your way on our road trip, and we wanted to know if you wouldn't mind us crashing there for a day or two. You know, hang out like old times."

Souji was so delighted he almost dropped the phone to clap his hands. Saizou's snout poked out from under the bed, covered with dust bunnies, and he snorted in disapproval.

"Yes, yes! Come!" Souji yipped, then wobbled in a high, squeaky voice, "Looooonely, I'm so looooooonley."

"Gah, you can't sing Okita."

Suddenly Harada was on the phone, singing along.

Souji felt torn between laughing and covering his ears. The big man did not sing high parts that well.

"So it's on?" Toudou asked, after wrestling the phone away from Harada, who Souji could still hear in the background. His words had changed to some kind of heavy metal about bodies hitting the floor and nothing wrong with me. That seemed more his style anyway.

"Absolutely, but only if Nagakura cooks because I suck at homemade meals." Souji teased, "Do you need directions?"

"Real men don't ask for directions." Toudou remarked proudly then oofed, "But we'll call you if we get lost, okay."

Souji managed not to drop the phone before he did a dance of joy. The trio was always a blast to be around and he really looked forward to their visit.

The phone rang again and Souji picked it up expecting to have to give directions.

Instead, Susumu came on the line, "What did you do?" His voice was low and harsh, accusing.

"Me? What?" Souji yelped in confusion, his mind still on his to-be guests. "I'm confused."

"Hijikata."

The name hung between them for a few seconds.

Souji's voice dropped to a simple, "Oh."

"So you did do something." Susumu growled.

"How is he?" Souji was afraid to ask.

Susumu grunted.

"It's not like I drugged and raped him!" Souji yelled making Saizou squeal and dive under the bed again. The phone, still intent on doing its duty, beeped, "Hang on. There's another call."

Switching over to the other line, he said, "Hello, Okita residence."

There was a heavy pause before a very sexy, familiar voice said, "You owe me. Tomorrow at one at the café down the street from the office. I expect coffee."

Click.

Souji was stunned for a moment before he turned the line over.

"Susumu, what's Hijikata doing right now?" Souji asked cautiously, guessing his friend was in the club.

"What happened?"

"He just asked me out."

"Asked?" Susumu yipped softly.

"Well," Souji drawled, "More like demanded."

"That would explain the smoke rolling out from under his office door." Susumu stated, "He doesn't know what to do with you."

Souji tittered and said in a falsetto voice, "I'm not your average girl, you know."

Click.

Souji rolled his eyes and put down the phone. Why did he continue to associate with anti-social people who had trouble with the words good-bye passing their lips before hanging up?

Emotionally drained, he crashed on his messy bed. His limps were limb and lead heavy, but his heart and mind were soaring. Some part of him was whispering warnings, but he shoved it aside. It was odd to fall so fast, but Souji always trusted his emotions.

Saizou crawled out from under the bed and jumped up next to him. His bristly snout shoved against his young master's hand, demanding to be scratched. The long, graceful fingers obliged, causing grunts of pleasure to escape his throat.

"Saizou, this is going to be an interesting week. I'm so excited, but I'm scared too."

The piglet grunted.

"You're right of course. I shouldn't be acting like a love sick teenage girl confiding in my pet cat."

"Buki!"

"No, no, you don't even compare to a cat." Souji laughed, trying to appease his disgruntled pet, "We both know that pigs are smarter, more loveable, and better."

Bunching the pillows behind him, the purple haired youth intended to take a cat nap.

It was going to be a good week.

The phone woke him a few hours later. He could see the last rays of sun slipping through his blinds, which meant it was early evening.

Groggily, he picked up the phone and mumbled something into it.

"Hi, my name is Jack Krill and I'm with the Republican Party, urging you to vote no on April Fifth…"

Souji hung up without a word.

He was really tired off all the voting and debating already. Couldn't they just leave people in peace?

Stretching, he stumbled to the bathroom. Relieved, he wandered towards the messy kitchen. He hadn't been kidding when he said he couldn't cook. The extent of his skills involved boiling water and pushing the reheat button on the microwave.

In the end, after pawing through his cabinets and fridge, he decided just to go out for some Chinese.

Throwing on some sweats, he headed out the door. It was almost dark outside, but that didn't stop him from taking the back way. He still had an English paper due for his summer school class.

"Hey chick, give us whatcha got." A rough voice demanded.

"Otherwise, we'll let you have it." Another voice seconded with the accompanying swish of a switchblade. Souji could tell that it was dull and abused, but that didn't make the owner any less dangerous.

Turning slowly, making sure they could see his hands, he pulled out the loose five he had planned on buying dinner with. The crumpled bills fluttered against his fingers, eager to play with the night's breeze rather than be stuffed back in someone's pocket. For good measures, Souji unhooked the watch that had been given to him for his eighteenth birthday.

"This is all I have."

The first assaulter glared then sneered, "Cheap slut."

The second one sniggered nastily and gave a lusty smirk, "Exactly what she'll be in a minute when I sink my cock in deep, making her scream." He licked his lips and fiddled with his zipper. Souji barely managed to cover his sneer of contempt at the crudeness, tightening his fists so that his short nails bit into flesh. Scum like that needed to learn not to pick on others.

Before he could lunge forward and break the second offender's scrawny wrist, there was a heavy crack. The man fell like a downed cow, smashing his nose into the ground and having his eyes roll back showing only whites.

A whine tore from the first guy as he turned to flee this sudden threat.

Souji wasn't known for his restraint. Especially when he was angry.

"You may have killed him." A monotone voice informed him from the dirty shadows.

Souji gave a vicious smile, "One can only hope. Then again, it would be lovely if he could feel the horrendous headache he has coming when he wakes up stripped naked and half frozen in some back alley trashcan."

"Regardless, it is not wise for you to be out."

Souji didn't relax. Instead, he shoved the money back in his pockets and started towards the restaurant. His stomach grumbled making him blush slightly. He could feel the dark shadow pacing him, yet he couldn't exactly pinpoint where the man was hiding.

"Do you like Chinese?"

"I like soba."

Souji made a face.

A man melted out of the shadows slightly to the front of him on the left side. He was almost gaunt with a sickly pale cast to him. Long, lank black hair framed his narrow face and lidded dark eyes peered out lazily. Actually, put a scythe in his hand and a hood on his cloak and he would make a wonderful Grim Reaper.

Long, skeleton-like fingers rolled over slick beads that circled the equally skinny wrist and a wane smile etched his calm face.

He was strong. Souji could sense it. Power, confidence, and pose seeped out of him in dark waves making the younger man tremble in excitement. His fingers itched for the familiar grain of smooth wood and clenched the air longingly.

"Do you practice kendo?"

The man glanced over, unsurprised.

"In a way. However, I use a bladed weapon. Swords were made for killing, not for sport." He clicked the beads slightly, easily keeping step with the shorter man. His steps were near-soundless with no wasted movements. "You wish to challenge me."

Souji smiled blithely, "Yes, but even more so, I'd like to know who you are and how you are connected with Mister Hijikata."

"Hajime Saitou."

"Souji Okita. Pleased to meet you Mister Saitou."

A raised eyebrow.

Great, another friend of the anti-social flavor.

"Ah."

"Is that a good 'ah' or is that a 'oh my god, she's a freak of nature' ah?"

"I appreciate meeting you."

"Measuring me you mean." Souji retorted boldly. Unfortunately, he seemed to be talking to the crickets chirping cheerfully into the night's air. Shrugging, he wondered why he was so special that Hijikata had to put a watchdog on him. After all, this wasn't the sort of situation where coincidences occurred.

A/N: woohoo, a relatively fast updates (despite the fact that my computer and I weren't speaking to each other for a week or so). I think the rating will have to go up soon, just warning you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Don't!" Souji squeaked, narrowly missing the black blade of death. It brushed his upper cheek and carved a pattern near his ear.

"Would you hold still? Even a baby could hold still long enough to put on some mascara." Susumu growled, making a grab for the back of his outfit. The material wasn't nearly as slippery as Souji. He made a fist and shook, using his height against Souji. "You asked me to do this for you, so don't bitch about it now."

"I'm going to be late for the first date." Souji pointed out soulfully.

"So? You're the woman; you're supposed to be at least fifteen minutes late, preferably a half hour. Do you want him to think there's something wrong with you?" Susumu chided. This time he was smart enough to grab a fist full of hair rather than the back of Souji's blouse. With a non-too-gentle tug, he landed the smaller guy on the bed with a thump.

Souji crossed his arms and submitted to the torment being dished out. He was tired of being poked and prodded, but it was better than going out looking like he escaped from the loony bin or some sort of traveling circus.

Besides, he reminded himself, it was very kind of Susumu to take the time to humor this odd request. Well, it wasn't like Susumu had much of a choice. Somehow, he seemed to think that Souji would go on the date and then say bye-bye to Hijikata forever or something like that. It was touching how he seemed to think it would be that easy.

Anyway, a quick phone call verified that the trio would be rolling in late afternoon, so he would have a few hours at least. He had made sure to give Nagakura explicit instructs as well as to leave a key against the door jam up top, just like he used to. It was amazing the trouble they would get in, and even more amazing that Kondou's mother didn't throw them out more often.

"Now, your eyebrows." Susumu said, deadpan, holding a gleaming pair of tweezers. They clicked meaningfully in his slender, well-manicured nails, chirping promises of pain.

"No-oh, I never agreed…"

"Well, you don't have a unibrow… yet… However, a few plucks should shape them into a nicer curve to accept your feminine face. If I just take a few here…" Pluck, slash, rip, "… And this straggler here…" Yank. "Then you're all set. Done."

"Ouch!"

"Buki!" Saizou squealed in outrage at the perceived assault and bit Susumu's foot: hard. Souji forgot all about his pain as he rolled off the bed because he was laughing so hard at his friend and pet.

When he caught his breath again, he asked while wiping away some offending, smeared mascara, "Am I done now? I'm certainly late enough!"

"Okita!" Susumu shook his head silently. With a vicious, short-tempered yank, he pulled up the long, violet hair into a perfect high ponytail. With a twist, he clipped it into place with the bangs pushed to the side and tamed, again. There was another hairclip that would find its way into the sewer system. "There. You're done, you wretch. At least your blush and base survived, and I don't have time to redo your eyes."

Souji grinned widely, stifling the urge to hug the irked cross-dresser. It wasn't very smart to harass someone who had just done you a huge favor, even if it was way too much fun.

"Here."

A pair of innocent white, leather sandals sat in the younger man's palms. He looked away as he offered them.

"For me? Wouldn't you call this encouragement? I thought you were trying to stop me!" Souji giggled, before stopping himself. He was getting too much into the part of some vapid teenage girl with a hot crush.

"It wouldn't do much good if you tripped and broke your neck." Susumu snapped, turning bright red. It was obvious he wasn't much of a gift-giver. "You suck at walking in heels. Really, who would have thought you did kendo with that kind of balance?"

Souji wasn't sure he wanted to know how Susumu knew his exact shoe size… in women's shoes.

"Well thank you! You have good taste."

That bit of flattery simply got a huff before the other man slipped out the window.

"Mou, why can't he use the door?" Souji complained, going for the door himself. He made sure that Saizou had food and water and a scratch before closing his apartment door. The lock was old and rickety, much like the apartment itself, so he had to do a little jiggle dance to get it to click into place. Then the challenge was to get the key out of the door without snapping it. He and the locksmith were good friends after the first week of him moving in.

Souji readjusted his toes and gingerly tried the shoes on. Pleasantly surprised, he took a larger, more confident step. Susumu knew of his dislike for things that pinched and must have chosen them especially with that in mind.

He got about half a block when a sleek, black VW Beetle slid up to the curb. Glancing over, he was startled to see his friend's head sticking out the vintage windows. Blinking in surprise, he broke into a grin, admiring the restored car's grace and beauty.

"Nice ride. You're not going to try and pick me up, are you?"

"Just get in. You can't walk down to the café; you'll ruin your gift." Susumu grunted, pointing to the overcast sky.

Souji jumped in, admiring the black leather and the retro-looking radio.

With an easy flick, Susumu moved the car into first and pulled out into the street. It didn't exactly purr like you'd expect, but the engine gave a steady hum.

"So this is your funded little project." Souji remarked, running a hand over the leather. "Nice. Much better than Meth."

"I don't know about that." Susumu mumbled, "But I like it."

"Me too."

"Great. Now get out. You're late." Susumu replied, pulling up to the café's curb and shifting into neutral. He clicked on the emergency brake and looked straight ahead. Souji rolled his eyes, "And who told me it was fashionable to be late?" Susumu didn't rise to the bait so Souji jumped out, grateful for the flats. He flashed an irrepressible smile at his friend and peered through the café glass. Hijikata was sitting there, looking irritable and nursing a cup of coffee.

Souji had no trouble sneaking in and quietly settling in the chair. It didn't escape his notice that the trio was noisily harassing a waitress and eating their lunch just a table over. He half hoped they would notice him. That could be fun. It wasn't often the trio were the ones being harassed, but Souji could do it.

Hijikata didn't acknowledge his arrival, merely flipped the page of the paper he was reading.

It took five minutes for Souji to start fidgeting around in the narrow chair. The pants Susumu had chosen for him, specifically picked for the ability to hide a certain thing, pinched lightly across his calves. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to sitting cross-legged like this. It seemed to mean that his foot went to sleep, which made it difficult to kick around under the table, as was his usual habit.

Hijikata, for his part, seemed content enough to stir his hot, black coffee and enjoy Souji's uncharacteristic silence. It seemed, when taken out of the art of wooing and bedding, the handsome man was at a bit of a loss. Apparently he believed that leading conversation and being polite in public was for the woman to do. Too bad Souji had no idea how to do it either, even after being coached by an exasperated Susumu. Instead, he did whatever he felt might be entertaining.

"So, your…" He paused, wanting to say club, but deciding against it, "Business is doing well?"

Nod.

"And Susumu is a good employee? Because that boy can be a handful." Souji continued, eyeing his reaction.

Nod.

"Are you listening to me or having a private conversation with your coffee?" Souji demanded, hiding the smile curling around his mouth. It was the exact same tone and phrase his foster mother tended to use on him if he looked to be paying less attention than she demanded. "I can't believe you would find coffee more interesting than your date!"

Stir and gulp. "I am listening."

Sure he was.

"So, any good sex lately?" Souji asked slyly, dropping his voice to a conspiring whisper.

Hijikata sputtered and choked on his hot coffee. When he finally got himself under control, he gave a dark, hateful glare and hissed, "That is none of your business."

Souji pouted, "So you listen to me when I talk about other women huh? How typical! You men are all the same, listening with only one part of your body."

The look on Hijikata's face spoke volumes. Oh yes, he was highly offended by being verbally attacked in public.

Somehow, the trio had remained amazingly silent throughout this exchange, although some of the other patrons of the tiny restaurant had either left or moved away from the pair of them, casting bewildered and annoyed glances over.

"Can't you guys keep it quiet?" Toudou muttered under his breath. Either he hadn't recognized Souji or he was just really hungry and just didn't care to have his meal interrupted. Cranky, cranky! "This is a public restaurant. People are trying to have lunch here."

Harada, for the most part, was ignoring his friend and inhaling the food set before him. Souji pointed to the big man and commented with a friendly smile, "Your friend doesn't seem to be having many problems. Maybe you're just too sensitive."

Toudou turned bright red, puzzling out his comment, while Nagakura laughed. Sano looked up, feeling he was missing something, and asked a slurred 'what' spraying food over his two friends. Nagakura half-turned to get a better look at the couple behind him and Souji wanted to laugh at his face. Eyes wide and mouth slightly open, he heeded Souji's finger to the lips.

"Hey, I'll have you know, I've been on the road all day. I haven't done anything to deserve being attacked by some broad in the middle of my lunch… oh my God." Toudou's face mirrored Nagakura's and his friend had to clamp a hand over his mouth.

Hijikata glared at the pair of them, probably sensing he was missing something between them, but not sure exactly what it was.

"Well, why don't you make it better by making a _new_ friend?" Souji suggested with a pert look. Somehow he knew he was pushing some buttons, even though Hijikata's face was blank.

"Or not so new." Toudou muttered, still giving side glances at Souji's outfit.

"Oh no, sillies, I meant my date, Hijikata!" Souji purred, leaning possessively up against the man. He gave Souji a slight push back and a glare at the three. They looked at him keenly, wondering Souji's game, but didn't make any comments. Well, not too many anyway.

"He doesn't really seem your… type."

"At all." Nagakura added with speculation in his tone. He had been the closest one to Hijikata, but under the man's gaze had elected to scoot away towards Toudou. Harada, still intent on devouring his meal, simply ignored the melting look. Sometimes Souji was envious of the man's talent to be so single-minded. When he set out to do something, it got done, no distractions.

"Hijikata, these are my friend Heisuke Toudou, Shinpachi Nagakura, and Sanosuke Harada." He pointed to each in turn, "They're visiting from out of town this weekend, although I wasn't expecting them so early in the afternoon."

"Sano drives fast."

"God, I thought we were all going to die."

"Hey!" Harada finished the last bite, "I drive good."

"Well, you drive well." Souji corrected. He couldn't help himself. After years of verbal grammar lessons, it just rolled off his tongue.

Harada shrugged, "That too."

"And where are you…" there was an ominous pause, "Are your friends staying?"

Souji blinked, thinking the answer was very obvious, "At my apartment, of course. You don't leave guests out in the cold."

A frown graced the man's face at that information. Souji still didn't understand the problem.

"So, you are allowing three young men to sleep in the same house as you?" His voice was even and slow, "And you find this acceptable."

"Okita's not a wo—mff. Ouch! Don't kick me—fuck, that hurt."

"Shut up. This is between Souji and the boyfriend."

Souji's violet eyes widened at the realization. Hijikata, being under the impression that he was a young lady, was concerned for him being with three horny guys. Even if Souji pleaded that they were just old friends, it still wouldn't look too good from a moral standpoint.

"It's not a big deal, Hijikata." Souji tried to breeze, thinking fast on how he could wiggle out of this little problem, "We've known each other forever. These guys think of me like one of them. Like a brother almost."

Nagakura snickered.

"Why, do you have a better solution? I can't just kick them out. I promised them they could stay."

Hijikata didn't even hesitate, "You can stay in Susumu's apartment. He will not be using it this weekend."

Souji wasn't sure if that meant that Susumu was out of town on a job or if Hijikata was going to evict his employee for the weekend. Either option didn't sit well with the lavender-haired young man.

"I see." Souji said carefully, the smile sliding off his face. He wasn't sure this was something he should commit to. It seemed to be invasive to both Hijikata and Susumu. It could make things tangle and stick. "But I couldn't possibly--."

"Yes. You will."

Souji glanced at the trio to see if they didn't mind. Nagakura shrugged, saying something about knowing where the key was, and Toudou gave a leer. Harada, who just seemed to realize Souji was in drag, asked if Souji still had the pig because he wanted bacon in the morning for breakfast. Then he asked if lipstick tasted nasty.

"Okay, I guess, since you insist."

"I do."

"Then I should be polite and take you up on your gentlemanly offer." Hijikata looked as if he had expected nothing less.

The rest of the date went rather smooth. Souji, somehow, got the man to talk a little. Not about himself of course, but rather about all the ills in his life, all the worries. Well, probably not all, but the teenager liked to think that he might be helping the burden a little bit.

Lunch and dessert were over far too soon. Hijikata offered to drive Souji to the apartment, and he smiled broadly, explaining that the day was still there. It wouldn't do to be locked up inside so early. To his surprise, the older man agreed to accompany him through the park and into several local shops.

It was surprising how easily Souji slipped into compliance. He didn't mind having the big man gave him impatient scowls or grabbing his shoulder to urge him past a particular display. Several times he caught himself leaning back just to touch.

Infatuation certainly could be vexing, yet he felt it might be worth the trouble. The game had really just begun, except it had mutated and was born into something new, something more exciting. The stakes had become high and very real for him.

In short, the afternoon was a treat. He was sad when the car purred up to a small, dark apartment that was nestled behind the club. It wasn't in the best shape, but Souji didn't complain. Susumu probably didn't need much of a place anyway. The young man had been known to sleep in trees at night when he was younger. At least this had a roof and a bed.

He reluctantly climbed out, inhaling the stale smoke from before; enjoying the scent. His left hand lingered against the seat and suddenly heavy fingers curled around his wrist. He let himself be pulled back into the car, looking up with coy innocence, as if demanding to know why he was captured.

Hijikata grasped his chin, making violet eyes meet ebony, "Don't lie to me."

Before Souji could protest or object, he found himself standing there, alone, with the car crackling up the driveway.

A/N: Mwahaha, evil cliffie! The next update won't take so long. I promise! It's prewritten and everything, it just needs to go to the beta... so harass her... her email is... kidding. And this chapter didn't turn out as light as I had envisioned (which is good). Rating is going up to M for the next chapter.

FireanIce: Souji is very crazy IMO, but he has his own plans O.o;;

Haibane-no-Rakka: Noted and complied with.

Coffee and Cyanide: Both works for me.

Rei-Kuhori: I like them, although they don't really go with the tone of this fic, I had to include them! As to the side note: Souji is dressing and acting like a girl, or attempting to. You'd think he could manage with Susumu's help!

Liz: LMAO, excited wieners are hilarious! I know; I have one. She's kind of fat though, so she doesn't jump that high. Woah, you guys are hyped about the date. Hope not to disappoint.

bloodquartz: Making days is always a pleasure. Heh, if only we could see his face, oh yes. Susumu's a big boy; he can take it. Even if it shortens his lifespan by a few years.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

What did Toshi mean by 'don't lie to me?'

Souji stared up at the bland ceiling for answers. The tiles weren't apparently related to magic eight balls because they weren't very talkative.

"Hmm," Souji said out loud. He wanted to turn on the radio or TV, but the apartment was rather sparse and lacking. Actually, there didn't seem to be much at all in the cramped, dark space. A bed took up most of the space in the bedroom with a chest for clothing and a nightstand filling in the rest. The living room had a ratty couch and matching armchair with a small bookcase filled with medical reference books and handwritten notes. The kitchen was bare with only a mini-fridge, the kind seen in dorms, and a small Bunsen burner stove.

Souji's stomach growled, but he wasn't even sure if there would be something edible in the house. He desperately missed Saizou; the piglet was always such a patient listener with flawless advice. However, he had decided to leave the cute piglet behind with the trio. If Toshi freaked out about the mere mention of kids, so then what would he think of a non-human baby?

Souji just hoped he wasn't going to come home to a trashed apartment.

"What did I lie about?" 'Well, my sex for one,' he admonished with bitter amusement. He could see it now, 'Oh, no need to worry about me getting pregnant with your child Toshi…' "But did he figure it out? He is very smart. Mmm, I suppose I should tell him before jumping into bed… if we ever get that far." Sigh. "But he didn't seem angry about what I lied about, just that I lied. So does that mean he doesn't mind? Maybe I'm blowing this way out of proportion. I'll just ask when I see him…" Souji nodded, pleased.

A faint knock on the door brought him to his feet.

"Come in."

A familiar figure slipped in, looking mildly confused.

"Good evening. How was your day?" Souji wasn't exactly expecting him either.

Saitou gave him a hooded look with his flat eyes, but he didn't comment as he walked into the tiny kitchen. With a few practiced movements he had some water warming on the stove and dug out a mug that proclaimed, 'Bite Me.' Souji assumed it was Susumu's.

"Your presence was unexpected."

"This is Susumu's home, or that's what I was told. I wasn't exactly ready for you to pop up either." Souji pointed out with a happy smile. Finally, someone to talk to. "I feel bad for kicking him out, but Hijikata insisted…"

"He is mostly on a job at this time of night." Saitou remarked calmly, pulling off the boiling water and pouring it to the lip of his mug. Dropping a tea bag in, he carefully drained the kettle and put it away.

"Oh, and just what kind of job does he have?"

"That is not for me to say."

"Oh well, it was worth a shot." Souji pouted in mock annoyance, "No one ever tells me anything anyway. Do you live here too?"

"No."

The younger man knew his face must have turned a very unflattering shade of red. Mitsu always told him to watch his errant tongue because it tended to say the most embarrassing things. Well, now it was getting him in trouble. He stuttered, hoping he hadn't offended his guest, "I mean, well I didn't mean, well, you know… I didn't mean—mean it like, well, that."

"I require a quiet place to shower, change clothing, and sleep. Also, I need hot water for my tea. This apartment fulfills those needs adequately. That is all."

Souji wanted to ask where he spent the rest of his time, but bit his tongue sharply. Instead he apologized, "I'm sorry; I'm probably messing that up. I can go out for a bit or something."

"No," Saitou remarked calmly over the bold letters on the mug. His haunted eyes roved slowly over the back of the room. "I wished to speak with you. This is fortunate to meet you here."

"Oh?" Souji said with a sinking feeling.

"I wish to know your intentions." A sharp edge had entered Saitou's cold voice, making the tone glitter with danger and malice. He hadn't discarded his tea, but Souji could tell that his body was straining towards the killer set beside him.

Despite the situation, and the bloodlust that was riling in Souji's own body, he couldn't help the giggle that slipped out. Here was Toshi, the very image of Mister Macho I'm in Charge, with two mother hens—well, more like hawks—watching over him for the slightest sign of danger.

"I'm not going to poison him, if that's what you're worried about."

From the harsh look in the other man's eye, that was exactly what he was expecting.

"Look, I'm harmless." Souji held out his palms, "See? I don't carry weapons around like you guys. Toshi… I mean Hijikata… he's someone I want to get to know. It's all for me, okay? I'm not hired by anyone, and I don't want to hurt anyone either."

Saitou nodded, but the black aura that swirled and caressed his sword and body didn't abate. It remained as a controlled whirlwind of power at the man's beck and call. The mark of a master.

"If you harm him, I _will_ kill you." Saitou warned, getting up from where he was leaning to wash the mug in the small, makeshift sink.

"Not a chance." Souji said firmly, considering how long a rickety table leg would last against the man's sharp katana blade. He didn't think Saitou would give him the time to reach the metal bat Susumu kept under his bed from their high school days. He smiled sweetly, "You would have a difficult time killing me; you see, I'm not ready to die yet."

Again, he seemed to be talking to thin air.

"Mou, what is with these people? Disappearing without a word."

He barely had time to shut the window, not appreciating the draft that was raising goose bumps on his fair skin, when the door slammed open.

Startled, he almost slammed his fingers in the shutters.

"Hoping to catch me undressed?" Souji teased, immediately regretting it.

Something was wrong.

Hijikata's eyes roved around the apartment and over his slim form, making him self-conscious. He wished he had changed into his sleeping sweats, rather than remaining in a the loose pants.

Forcing himself to look the man in the eye, he had to sit down and fold his legs. Why did his body betray him every time? Well, it wasn't the best time, but unless he took a lot of sudden, icy showers, then Toshi was going to find out soon.

"Toshi, please sit. Would you like some tea?"

Gruffly, the large man shook his head and waited.

"We… need to talk." Butterflies fluttered in his throat, teasing and tickling with bitter anxiety.

Hijikata didn't seem too surprised. After all, he probably got that line a lot. The conversations that followed probably had the words 'I'm pregnant' and 'not my kid' in them.

"Would you sit down?"

The feral smirk that coated the man's face was not remotely nice. He sat with all the grace of a tiger on the prowl, the look never leaving. "Aren't you bold; inviting me into my own property."

"Toshi!" Souji protested. By then he was already using the kettle that Saitou had used just a few minutes earlier to boil water. He figured the packets were simple enough, like hot chocolate. When Souji felt it was ready, he filled the cups. Unnerved by the hot and heavy stare from across the cramped room, his hands jittered, causing water to scald him.

"Ouch." He muttered crossly, sucking briefly on his dishonored finger.

Crossing the room, he held out the tea to his guest. When the strong fingers batted the tea aside and the burning tongue replaced one kind of heat with another, Souji buckled. He wanted it so badly…

The tongue teased and rippled across the newly formed blister before swirling at the sensitive tip underneath the nail. Little nips replaced the tongue, and soon, the whole hand became fair game.

Toshi certainly knew a little something about being a tease.

"T-to-shi." Even as the mouth was busy, the fingers had independent notions as they trailed and dipped across his collarbone, tickling a light pattern across the niche between Souji's collarbones. "S-stop."

"Do you really want me to stop?"

"Stop!"

But it didn't stop. The fingers suddenly increased in pressure and the nips were becoming more than lovebites. In an instant, strong fingers had wrapped tightly around Souji's throat below the jaw. That gifted mouth had abandoned the suckling to whisper husky words, "So what were you going to tell me, my little whore?"

Souji's blood chilled, but he hissed back, "Just because you think you're a gift to all women…"

"What about men?" The fingers tightened, "I can tease a cock just as easy as a pussy."

Souji felt like his heart had completely stopped. Black specks danced in his vision from the lack of air, but all he could think about was that it was over.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice your little… reactions? After all, you were practically all over me." Toshi purred maliciously, a cruel glint in his black eyes. His strong chin dug slightly into Souji's head as he whispered down, "Who do you work for? Tell me quick like a good boy."

"I-I don't work for anyone."

"Don't lie to me; I thought I warned you before." The fingers dug in painfully, making Souji choke. He could only imagine the bruises he would have later. If there was a later.

"I'm not." Souji gasped, indignant. He hated being called a liar.

A warm palm cupped his cheek almost gently before applying a vicious, stinging slap.

"Who."

"No one."

Another slap, this one with a closed palm. The hit was hard enough to make Souji's head ring.

"How were you planning to do it? How were you going to try and assassinate me? I can't imagine you'd think your pathetic little farce would last long enough to get you into the bedroom. Maybe you poisoned the tea? Shall I make you drink it?"

Fingers pried open his lips and the too-hot liquid spilled down, making him gag and spit it back out. The pressure on his throat persisted, making it impossible to actually swallow the tea.

"Who."

"No… one…" Souji couldn't hold himself up any longer. He sagged into the painful hold of his captor, thrashing slightly as he fought for enough air. If only he could reach something to defend himself with… "I… self… only me."

Toshi abruptly let go, sending him crashing down to the thin carpet. His bones jarred against each other in a painful, throbbing crunch. Automatically, his small body curled up to protect itself from further onslaught.

"Keep away from me. Keep away from me, and keep away from Yamazaki." Toshi ordered in a deadpan voice, honing his statement with a sharp kick to the side that made Souji retch and curl up further. "Pitiful creatures like you deserve to live in the hell of your own making."

With that, he walked out, leaving Souji to melt into the thin, itchy carpet strands. They shoved into his face with their course fibers, but he gratefully clung onto them with blunt nails on his fingers and toes. Coughs and pain tore through his body so hard that he was shaken until he hit the couch.

A trail of thick, bright blood left a trail across the carpet to him.

Exhausted and dazed, he dozed. His visions were filled with things that made him twitch and jerk.

He only came to when he realized that something cold was touching him.

"You're lucky to be alive."

"Yes." Souji tried to move his tongue to clean off the blood that caked his teeth and lips. His chest fluttered unsteadily and his throat burned as he moved. "Mercy doesn't suit Toshi."

"No kidding." Susumu hissed, pushing a pillow under Souji's head to keep his neck straight. He dropped the wet rag on Souji's face abruptly and got up. There was some shuffling before a cold substance was slathered on his neck, making him flinch. Flinching made him cough. Coughing brought up more blood, which Susumu dutifully wiped off. "I warned you."

Souji blinked sluggishly, "So you did."

"Why are you so stupid?" Susumu continued in a low voice, "Most people avoid danger. You don't have to be so bloody selfless. You didn't fight back."

"How'd you guess?"

"Because I _know_ you. You're smaller and faster than Hijikata. He wouldn't have been able to lay a hand on you, unless you were distracted."

"I-I was surprised!"

Susumu gave him a long, searching look, "Do as you're told… for once."

Souji pretended he was asleep for that last comment. After all, didn't sick people just pass out all the time anyway?

He waited until Susumu was gone again to push away the pillow and prop himself up against the couch. Susumu not only needed to work on his bedside manner, but he needed to realize lying on the floor didn't do good things to the back.

"Why?" He asked himself, drained, "Why am I so weak?"

Since he was a child, he always wanted to be stronger. Before he went to live with the Kondou family, bullies were an everyday thing. He had felt worthless until he was introduced to the joy that was kendo. It pleased him that everyone said he was a prodigy and had a talent. No, it didn't just please him: it became the support in his life. He was always practicing, and because of it… because of the secure power, he could be easygoing and benevolent towards others.

So what was he now?

The mask was cracking and falling away, bit by bit. Soon, soon he would be back to the way he was: ugly, bitter, and useless.

For what?

For some man he found on the street, well, bar.

Gently, he touched his chapped lips, somehow wishing that they had received the same pleasure as his fingertips.

Being weak galled him, and he swore he wouldn't stay that way. If he could pull himself up before, then it should be easier a second time. This time it wouldn't be such a simple task as learning kendo, nor as safe.

Souji wasn't a quitter, and he wasn't ready to admit defeat yet.

He just needed more practice.

Author's note: Ah yes, this would be the chapter where the rating jumps. Don't kill me! It might jump for other reasons... later... yeah, later!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Souji kicked his socked feet randomly, making a drumming sound against the couch behind him. A faint, yellowish bruise tinged the side of his face and he was a little sore on one side, but he had healed fairly quickly.

It felt odd to be in jeans and a normal tee shirt. Susumu didn't comment, but he didn't have to. Maybe he was just glad that he knew he wouldn't come home to see Souji digging through his closet and trying on his clothes.

He had been slightly freaked out the one time that did happen, but Souji had been wondering about how well the dresses breathed.

Susumu was stretched out comfortably with a thick medical tome in front of him. Papers, notes, and smaller reference books were scattered about him, lending their support. A small talk radio chattered in the background, a gift from Souji, breaking up the monotony.

It was nice to be able to invite himself over to Susumu's house, much in the fashion that the other young man had invited himself over to Souji's apartment so many times before. Of course, he did manage to use the door, and he did knock before entering. The reason for his visits had nothing to do with Toshi, not at all. If he happened to run into the man he would be civil and polite and pretend like nothing at all had ever transpired. The bruises had faded away, but his resolve hadn't.

Not after he figured out why he was so attracted to the man.

There was always some logic to madness, just not necessarily good logic. Not that it mattered to Souji. Good or bad, this is what he wanted to do, so he was going to do it. There was nothing to complicate it further than that.

"Do you want to go out shopping after you finish?"

"No."

"Why not?" Souji pouted, really wanting a thick, chocolate shake. It just sounded good after being cooped up in the stuffy room with stuffy books and a stuffy, cranky guy who was overworking his brain.

"Because I am studying. I thought you were going to study also. Otherwise, I would never have invited you over. This is vital information I need to memorize for anatomy." Susumu replied with irritation. His pencil point paused over the skeleton's neck and snapped.

"Oh no, you killed him!" Souji cried in mock horror, "You broke his neck! The… um… neck bone! You broke the neck bone!"

Susumu glared, "It is not a 'neck bone.' You do not call your skull a 'head bone' do you?"

"Your leg bone's connected to your hip bone." Souji sung in a childish voice, dancing slightly. "Your hip bone's connected to your… um… back bone."

"Sit down and do your English."

The purple haired man plopped down with a pained sigh, as if having to sit still was the end of the world for him. He really had been in here too long.

The door slid open and he jumped up, ready to greet the intruder with hyperactivity.

Saitou peered in mildly with katana in hand. Another blade was snug at his side. The air about him seemed restricted, as if it dared to breath and move freely in the ensnaring presence of the man. Even Susumu moved to rise to his feet warily.

"I wish to test you." Saitou remarked, holding the blade out to Souji. It hung, demanding to be picked up and used.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Souji's fingers wrapped around the solid hilt. The metal blade was much heavier than he anticipated but not so much he couldn't handle it. The only problem he could see was the length. Neither mattered much if Saitou allowed him a few warm up swings. His body would automatically adjust.

"Wait." Susumu protested, trying to bar the door. His serious face looked nervous in the face of such a battle. "You can't do this."

"I believe we can." Souji corrected him with a chilling tone, his happy, hyper demeanor gone. He fixed his friend with a deadly glare, "You can't stop it. We were going to have to fight sometime. Now is as good a time as any." He gave a slightly warmer smile, "Call it fate. It's been destined since we first met."

Saitou led him out to the back into the settling dusk.

Souji had a pretty good idea why the area behind the apartment was so bare of any landscaping. Scuffle marks and other holes decorated the otherwise flat ground and slashes marred the surrounding shrubs from where sharp objects had found their mark. This was a well-used and well-loved practice yard, probably for Susumu. However, it worked well for a fight between two swordsmen. There were no roots or uneven ground to throw the fighter off balance nor higher ground to give an unfair advantage to the obtainee.  
Saitou ignored Souji's shrewd glances around and slid forward with velvety grace.  
Souji had to twist almost backwards to avoid the sharp blade that was aiming for his head. Reflexes saved him but they couldn't correct his feeble grip. His blade kicked up, deflecting Saitou's blow and saving him from a nasty cut across the face, but it shook and tore at his hands. The smaller man hissed as metal slid into his upper left arm and stumbled back enough to regain his grip and balance.  
Saitou gave no quarter to his stunned opponent. His slash was aimed for the right side, intended to disable Souji's main arm. The move left him open, but it was apparent that he didn't think Souji would dare do anything but defend.  
He was wrong.  
Souji could feel his mind numbing. It shut out all thoughts of pain or compassion or reason.

All that was left was a harsh drive to be the victor no matter the cost.  
Block. Low swing. Clang. Upper right side. Blink. Block. Ignore the blood streaming down the left arm and several other places where Saitou's blade made contact.  
The fight had changed from a formal test of strength to a silent, deadly dance of metal and wills. The blades flew with malicious earnest, seeking a taste of coppery blood. More than a taste.  
Souji ducked to the side, not minding the ends of lavender hair that sprayed around them. The little fibers flew in his face and eyes, but he paid no mind. They were mere inconveniences. Even the lack of breath that was pressing down on his lungs and throat weren't an issue.  
Saitou was as good or possibly better, Souji realized. They were evenly matched for the moment, but the other man wasn't even panting. He had endurance and grace that Souji couldn't even hope to achieve. Even so, the smaller man was far more lithe and fast. As long as he could dodge then nothing else mattered. Eventually, there would be a fatal opening; in the meantime he could wait.  
Restraint had been long absent between the two. In the back of his mind, he realized that this could end very badly. That little voice was an insignificant speck compared to the need to fight to the fullest. His well-trained body and calculating mind had destroyed any hope for reason.  
He didn't notice when Susumu left nor when he returned. He didn't notice the figure with Susumu nor did he hear the command to quit.  
It wasn't until Saitou calmly turned aside a strike, looking mildly concerned, that Souji figured out there was interference. Even though Saitou had time enough to change his direction, Souji was committed to the thrust.  
By some miracle, Toshi managed to borrow Saitou's blade and deflect most of the blow.

The force between the two blades sent Souji stumbling back, struggling to keep his balance on flimsy flip-flops. He fell, in a controlled way, and sat looking up in bewilderment at Toshi.  
The older man had moved quickly to stand over him in a menacing way and growled, "Where did you learn swordplay?" Souji's chest decided suddenly that coughing was more important than answering. He clutched his chest and bent over, feeling burning liquid in his throat and mouth. Part of him hated being on the ground, so vulnerable and weak. Desperate coughing tore from his body as his lungs burned for oxygen. Blood trickled out the side of his mouth, but he didn't bother to wipe it off as he tried to straighten up.

Toshi waiting in an eerie silence as he managed to look up and give a slight smile, "From my older brother." There was a wheeze in his sentence, but at least he didn't spit blood on Toshi's shoes. The dispassionate glare continued as Souji struggled to his feet although the man did allow him the room to stand. Maybe he realized that intimidation and threats did little to sway Souji. "He was a good teacher, right?"

"His name."

Souji gave him a look of mild reprove then shook his head making his sweaty bangs brush across his face.

"Who." Toshi growled, "Who taught you that style?"

Even beaten bloody, Souji just didn't know when to quit. Sadomachist to the core. A patronizing smile painted his lips, "Don't you know already? I mean, it is obvious, the fighting style I mean. I admit, it took me a while to remember who you were. It has been over nine years since we last met."

The older man stared down thoughtfully, with a harsh look on his face. He wasn't taking for granted that once upon a time they might have met in the super market.

"Soujirou?" He questioned, sounding unsure, "Soujirou." The second time was surer. "You are that little brat that followed Isami around everywhere like a whipped dog. And when I came you hid behind his legs like it was your mother's skirt."

"Children are often shy around handsome, scary strangers." Souji coughed lightly, pleased that Toshi actually remembered. "It didn't take long for me to follow you around like a lost puppy either."

"You had black hair."

"I dyed it silly. People aren't born with purple hair."

He didn't notice that Saitou and Susumu had disappeared.

"Come with me." With no warning Toshi grabbed his upper arm and dragged him forward. The younger man stumbled into his chest and grabbed on out of reflex. Toshi didn't seem to mind, in fact, he pulled Souji closer to support him.

"Heeey," Souji complained into his shirt, "You're not going to call Kondou, are you? I'm not supposed to be fighting. I sometimes lose control and hurt people unless someone intervenes." He glanced up through his lashes at that someone.

"I have no intention of tell him." Souji sighed in relief. Toshi wasn't going to tattle on him, "You are going to tell him. Everything. But not until I stop the bleeding."

Souji opened his mouth to protest but suddenly found a warm palm over his face. Giving up momentarily, he settled for nuzzling into the hand and trying to keep his balance while ignoring the other hand, which had settled on his lower back to steer him.

Toshi's house wasn't much bigger than Susumu. Clearly, it was a certified bachelor's pad. However, rather than messy, it was cold and sterile. Two dark leather couches lined the living room like sentinels and a black, modern entertainment center towered behind them. There was a hall beyond that Souji speculated led to an equally plush, yet depressing bedroom.

They neared the couch and he suddenly found himself in the air. The leather was slightly stiff but soft and cushioned. A towel was tossed at him. Toshi seemed to play quite the ungracious host because he disappeared into the depths of the apartment without a word. He returned with an impressive menagerie of first aid.

"Don't bleed on my leather." He warned, sitting down beside Souji.

"Sorry, I bet it's expensive." Souji pulled himself into Toshi's lap making sure that not a bit of him was touching leather. "Better?"

The shove wasn't a surprise, but the younger man wasn't sure how the towel was placed under him before he landed. What was even more surprising than the skills with the towel was the fact that his landing was gentle.

It was clear this wasn't the first time Toshi had patched someone up in his house. His blunt fingers prodded and poked in all the right places to get the bandages to cooperate and there was experience in his touch. Everything was done with no wasted movement and quickly.

The ministry was done long before Souji would have wanted it to end.

"Now, drink this and take these."

Souji didn't ask. Instead he took the proffered medication without complaint, noting that somewhere Toshi had dug up some honey to sweeten the original brew.

Souji dreaded when Toshi would hand him the phone. What would he tell Kondou? He had broken several promises. Several. And the biggest offense would be that he had deliberately entangled himself with Kondou's old ex-best friend. Purposely. Even though he knew they parted on bad terms and that Kondou disapproved of whatever Toshi had or was still doing.

"Here."

Souji flinched slightly before he felt something cold and wet press against his lips. Glancing up, he realized Toshi had gotten him an ice pack, not the phone. Gratefully he took it and placed it on a rather nasty swelling on his forehead.

"You should have better control."

Souji pressed the ice pack harder and looked chastened, "I know."

"Saito is an extremely dangerous man."

"I know."

"Then why did you deliberately fight with him?"

Souji wanted to say he hadn't had a choice, but that wasn't entirely true and it would cast the blame on Saito. Besides, lying to Toshi tended to leave a gritty taste in his mouth since Toshi figured out his sex.

"Deliberately is such a harsh word." Souji paused, hoping to appeal to Toshi's better nature. "He seemed strong. And I had to prove something to him as well as myself."

"But…"

Souji placed a finger across his lips with a smile. It was slightly scary that such a confident man could have insecurities over his subordinates. He was quite obviously blind to the devotion Susumu and Saito gave him, probably thinking himself unworthy of such feelings.

"He was defending you."

"What? That is ridiculous Soujirou." Toshi frowned deeply, drawing back from Souji's intrusive finger. "I am more than capably to defend myself from you."

"So you say." Souji grinned widely, "You can defend your body but what about your sanity? How long can you withstand me Toshi? Hmm?"

Instead of answering, Toshi slid off the couch. Souji leaned against a pillow, missing the warmth. He jumped when a cascade of blankets and pillows hit him.

"Tomorrow you will call Kondou." Toshi told him, watching as he struggled to get out of the dark comforter.

"Yes." Souji replied meekly then peeked out from behind a pillow, "Why are you sleeping on the couch? I'm sure your bed is big enough for more than just me."

Toshi didn't seem amused by the thought of sharing his bed.

"Good night." He remarked and flicked off the light leaving Souji to wonder just where the bathroom was. Well, it wouldn't hurt to find out… once Toshi was asleep of course. And he was kind of hungry too.

He could always say he was a sleepwalker in the morning.

A/N: I don't know if I like this chapter, even after some revising. This story really frustrates me. I guess that's what I get for not finishing it last semester where it started: Ethics.

Yume2X1: LOL, I had an interesting time writing it. I guess I need to be nicer O.o

Mahida: Thank you, and I hope to continue it.

Sapphirethief: Susumu is kind of growing on me - And I didn't stray too much from the original where he dressed up as a job. I don't know if I didn't make this clear, but when he's not working he's wearing normal clothing. Somehow, Hijikata is fairly easily. I guess because we have similar personalities O.o;;

x-gal-x: -

Yzak's Mousuke: Thank you for the constructive feedback. I've been having a terrible time with the flow of this story because I wrote it backwards (wrote the end first). That's also why there's a long time between updates because I keep revising.

Yami no Tenshi: Hijikata's certainly has bite to him... maybe frostbite? To be honest, I can't get in Souji's head. He just directs me! Really. So... I can't answer; you'll just have to see! (so will I).

FireanIce: Aren't we optimistic:D

Fyyrrose: Oh yes, the poor bus. I think I need to edit your Naruto... have you written more of that? The one with Neji-torment? Anyhow, I'll send the next chapter when I finish it. Maybe on friday. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Warning: definitely R, malexmale (duh), very lime-y  
**

Souji wasn't sure how he ended upside down with his knuckles brushing the carpet and his head cradled against a black couch cushion that slid to the floor beneath him.

Groggily, he tried to lift his head and promptly slammed the back of it into the low coffee table making it squeak indignantly and him hiss with pain. Sliding off the couch and into a pile on the floor, he held his injured skull while trying to wiggle out of the pile of limbs, blankets, and hair.

"Are you always this graceful in the morning?"

The droll comment made him blush and hastily straighten up.

"Here. Take a shower, and be careful of your bandages. I'm not redoing them if you are careless."

Souji smiled lightly, "Are you sure you don't want to help me? After all, I'm such a dirty boy." A white, cotton towel smacked him across the face.

As he pulled the towel off his eyes, he managed to notice that Toshi had already had his shower for the morning. Long, ebony hair cascaded around his shoulders and chest, leaving an inviting trail for the eye to roam down the bare skin below. Unfortunately, there was a slight landslide in the way, and that simply had to be moved. Towels were merely for drying.

Getting up, Souji slowly wandered across the room and partially leaned against the doorframe. His slender fingers traced down the path his eyes had taken with infinite lightness. He had almost reached that meddlesome towel when a warm, rough hand grabbed his own and pulled it back.

"Shower."

"You sure you don't want to help?"

"Seducing me won't get you out of that phone call." The grip tightened slightly, promising not to let him run away.

"Now I need a reason to seduce you? That doesn't seem too fun." Souji smirked mischievously, "Maybe I just thought that towel looked hideous on you and was trying to save your image?"

Toshi merely grabbed his other, wandering hand, twisted the two arms behind his back, and frog-marched him towards the bathroom.

"Stop imitating a dead body." Toshi growled in annoyance as Souji went totally slack.

"Better than a cold fis--." Before the last word left his mouth, he was swung around and pressed into the hard wall behind him. Hot lips shoved insistently and an equally hot tongue twisted around. Fingers tangled in long, unbound hair and their bodies melted together for a brief-yet-eternal instant. It was a searing, stunning instant at that.

Knees buckling and lungs burning, Souji sagged, not quite ready or able to speak yet. He hoped Toshi wouldn't draw back because he had already met the floor once already that morning.

"So, that is a way to shut you up." Toshi muttered gruffly with an insincere frown, "You're bleeding again."

Dumbly, the young man glanced at over to see he was bleeding again. He turned to Toshi, wondering if that was really all the man was concerned about. Really, was that all he had to say? If so, then maybe he was just a cold fish with hot lips, although Souji wasn't quite sure if that was possible. Then again, Toshi was impossible in a lot of ways, so it made some sort of sense.

"I don't even feel it." Souji lied, "I think you left off in the middle of something very important, and I'd like you to continue."

"Take out a shower and clean that wound."

"Thanks mom." Souji snipped back in frustration, his eyes getting slightly darker with ire, "You can't just stop in the middle; that's not fair!"

"Use the cold knob on the shower." Toshi replied coolly, glancing down with black, unreadable eyes.

"Good to know." The young man snapped back, "You got a vibrator in there too?"

"No, but you have two perfectly functional hands."

Souji really wished he had a death glare, or at least a witty retort. Instead he muttered vengeful words under his breath and vowed some serious payback later on. And he had actually thought they were getting somewhere for all of three seconds.

Taking Toshi's advice, he flicked the shower on cold and grumbled some more under his breath. Instead of thinking of that infuriating man, he turned his thoughts towards what he was going to say to Kondo. There was no excusing his actions, and although he was technically an adult with his own life and his own choices, he still had obligations to the people who cared about his well-being. Arguably, Toshi was not in his best interest.

Flicking off the water, he toweled off his body and wrapped his wet hair up. Not seeing any other towels around, he snatched a terrycloth robe off the back of the door and folded it around him loosely. It was far too big and basically all it did was drown him in cloth that hardly covered anything at all but his feet, but at least he wouldn't be yelled at for running around naked.

Padding out quietly, he wondered where Toshi had put the bandages from before. The shower had rinsed off most of the fresh blood, but he did need to sterilize and wrap it again. Years of injuries had taught him that wounds needed flawless care to heal properly.

"…I am aware of that. Just give me his number." There was a pause and Souji had this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Obviously Toshi didn't think he would call Kondo on his own and was getting the number from Sannan. "Listen, he will want to speak to me because I have something of his. No, I don't want YOU to come over, that is why phones were invented so you don't have to deal with people face to face, and it is none of your business in any case."

Souji walked up behind him and asked pleasantly, "Can I talk to Sannan?"

Toshi jumped slightly, having been concentrating on the phone, and handed the receiver over without a word.

"Sannan? Hi, yeah." Souji said, sitting on the arm of a leather chair with his legs dangling and swaying slowly, "I just slept the night, that's all. Todou and the other two are sleeping at my house because they were in town and… well, yeah, dressing like a—." Souji hissed as the cold antiseptic pressed against tender skin and big fingers made sure to knead it in, "No, I'm okay, really. I just got into a bit of an altercation last night and Mister Hijikata's disinfecting it. No, he didn't do it, someone else did, but that's my fault too! I'm such a little troublemaker, aren't I? I do have Kondo's number, so he didn't really need to call you. How's everything going? Really? That's great! Am I invited then? That's--."

Toshi grabbed the phone, clearly tired of his happy chatter, "I expect those papers later." And Souji barely shouted a good bye before the phone clicked down.

"That was rude."

"He is a business partner, not a dear old friend."

"Well, he's my dear old friend, not my business partner."

"It is my phone."

"Now that's just petty. Surely you can afford a decent sized phone bill for once? With manners like that you can't be running up a huge tab otherwise." Souji smiled calmly, secretly hoping he was pushing some buttons.  although, I'm assuming it's a landline and the call was a local call and … well that would make it free… snorts

"What do you eat for breakfast?" It took Souji a moment to realize that Toshi really wanted to know. He wasn't sure if that entailed actually making breakfast or ordering some food. Then again, he couldn't really see Toshi was a brimming refrigerator and imagined it would have odds and ends of film, old milk, and maybe some Chinese containers.

"Cereal is fine."

Toshi looked unimpressed by that statement, "That is a snack. I asked what you wanted for breakfast."

"French toast!"

"Better."

Souji's jaw dropped a tiny bit, since he was expecting his cheekiness to be rewarded with a scowl. Apparently their slight fight from earlier was forgotten, if not forgiven, and Souji was going to accept that. For now.

Sitting on the stool that cozied up to the breakfast bar (Toshi didn't seem to have a real table), Souji watched quietly as Toshi glided around his kitchen pulling out all manner of cooking utensils and ingredients. He was certainly making more than French toast, or maybe he had some bizarre new recipe that called for bell peppers.

Souji's own puttering in the kitchen had resulted in soggy, cherry jell-o flavored bread that bled pink butter. No one, even Saizou, would touch it and after that Souji was banned from the kitchen unless he was washing dishes.

"Do you want me to help?"

"I want you to sit there and stop opening up your wounds." Souji made a face behind his back and wanted to point out that Toshi was the actual perpetrator, but decided against it in the interest of possibly ever getting more than a kiss, "Besides, I know that you can't cook and I don't want my kitchen to burn down."

"I can too cook! Just… it always seems to come out black. But you like the color black, so I think that would be alright."

"Dying of food poisoning is not 'all right.' Perhaps Saitou's fears are justifiable." Toshi grumbled, cracking eggs into a bowl easily.

Souji sat still for another few minutes before asking, "Then do you want me to call now? I could do that."

"Just sit. Sit and be quiet."

"I can't do that. It's so boring." Souji complained, combing through his hair gently with his splayed fingers. The wet strands untangled and slid into place like well-trained dogs. When anyone asked how his hair stayed so nice all the time, he replied that they had a deal and the hair received only the softest brushes and best conditioner as a reward for behaving. That was when most people either laughed or walked away. "Do you have a newspaper?"

"Here." A stack of the Entertainment section plopped down before him, "Read that."

He had been hoping for some actual news, although he usually didn't look at newspapers because they were always so depressing, and went through the section with only a cursory glance. In order to stay quiet and wait for his food, he simply stared at Toshi. If the bigger man was bothered by the slightly heavy stare from behind, he showed no signs. And of course to be totally unfair, Toshi still had no shirt on, although he had ditched the towel in favor of some tight, black jeans.

Sliding off the stool, Souji cautiously placed his palms against the sleek skin. It was warm and comfortable, so he placed his cheek down too, feeling the deep, even breaths. He even enjoyed the deep rumble as Toshi used his name to reprimand him for the liberties he was taking.

"You're so tense. Here." Souji withdrew his cheek and began to push and tweak the tight muscles with his fingers. He worked his way across the muscles in the shoulders, pinching roughly in specific place, then made his way lower, pushing with flat palms against the man's sides and mid back. It almost felt like petting a large panther. He started to pull his hands back, not sure if his attentions were received well, when they were grabbed firmly.

"Thank you."

Carefully Souji pressed a butterfly-light kiss on his back and leaned flush against him with slender arms wrapped around the broad waist.

"Comfortable now?"

"Very." Souji smirked into his back, "And don't think you're getting away."

"That should be your worry." Toshi growled, clasping his arms and pulling him off, remembering his shoulder. Flicking the half-cooked food off the heat of the burner, he backed Souji into the refrigerator and let his fingers wander under the too-large robe. They circled and nipped at Souji's nipples with sharp, little pinches while Toshi's teeth nibbled precisely at the junction of Souji's collarbone. Souji gasped and wiggled at the sudden assault, going from zero to sixty under those maddening touches.

Trying to get around Toshi's weight, his creative little fingers squirmed and reached until he found the waistband of those tight jeans. Tugging at the stubborn button, he cursed at it under his breath and gave an extra hard yank. It gave a defeated pop and flew around the room. And Souji appreciated the other pop that happened at the same time. It didn't take long to slide the hip-hugging jeans back and oh my, there was nothing underneath. Souji couldn't decide if he missed the unwrapping or if it would have just gotten in the way anyway.

Toshi's mouth had moved up his neck, leaving a trail of evaporating, angry marks on his white skin. The cool air soothed the sting and blended the pain with pleasure. His hair smelled like the shampoo and was slightly damp. It pressed against Souji's cheek and eyelashes, partially blinding him, although he really didn't need to see where he was going.

Finally reaching his goal, Souji teased the tender skin within his reach making Toshi pause and groan. The younger man could feel the hard member pressing insistently against him and it only encouraged him to drag his short nails up and down the length in a lazy way. Luckily he was already braced for when his sinful actions made Toshi's hips buck so hard it would have knocked him off balance.

Strong, harsh fingers wrapped around his hair and pulled his head back hard enough to jerk his playful fingers back from Toshi's pelvis. Those searing lips from earlier assaulted his lips, drowning out the need for air and filling him with a need for only the taste of Toshi. A strong, slick tongue pushed into his mouth, intending to win an easy dominance. Souji fought back, giving a quick bite to the intruder, earning a muffled curse into his mouth and an unwelcome breath of air. Displeased, Toshi's hold on his hair tightened, pinning him down tighter, until he was wedged in a very compromising position with his toes just barely touching the ground and his shoulders shoved against the smooth door behind him. The extra height gave him better access, and his arms reached out mischievously, determined not to let Toshi have all the fondling fun. He fully intended to make the big man earn his keep.

While one hand kept him pushed back, the other hand slid down Souji's slender frame, carving a path down his flat chest, past his belly, and down into his navel. Souji gasped when Toshi roughly grabbed him and shoved hard against the other man's firm erection with his hips. This only encouraged Toshi to pull harder with rough, friction-loving strokes while his mouth remained on Souji's and his knee was shoved between Souji's leg, pushing them open further.

Souji was vaguely aware of the annoying ringing sound in his ears, but he ignored it in favor of marking Toshi's back with some very stunning scratch marks, since that was all he could reach at the moment with his free hand.

"Meddlesome phone." Toshi's heavy, lust-filled voice rumbled from somewhere beneath Souji's long hair, "Quit squirming you little brat."

"But I want—ahh—something more than just your talented mou--." Souji hitched, feeling his chest constrict and his body complained at the semi-foreign intrusion at his lower half. He tried to grind himself down further, searching for the right spot.

A long, harsh beep sounded from across the kitchen and bland message sounded off. Souji was too busy nibbling on an earlobe to really notice. In fact, at that point he wasn't noticing much by his hot and bothered body and Toshi's attention to it.

"Toshi… Toshi, I know you are there. Pick up the phone this instant! I insist! Sannan gave me your number and told me that you have--."

Toshi swore loudly, practically dropping Souji as he dove for the phone. Unfortunately, Souji's restless legs had done a good job of sending his pants down to his ankles.

Still shaking and rather peeved at the interruption, Souji slid over the man and picked up the phone.

"Hijikata residence."

There was a long, heavy pause on the other end of the phone.

"Souji?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you answering Toshi's phone."

"Why, Kondo, because I was closer of course. What a silly question." Souji purred trying not to sound like he had been interrupted in the middle of a steaming before-breakfast session. It didn't help that his throat was raw from the whimpering and moaning and he couldn't seem to make his heart calm down enough to let him stand normally, it would just have to pinch. "Did you wish to speak to Toshi or did you want to talk to me? Because I know I haven't called like I should…"

"Put Toshi on."

Souji let a bit of whine creep in his voice, "Fine, don't talk to me…"

"I want to speak," Kondo's voice dropped coolly at that word, "to you as well. About why you're answering the phone at Toshi's house in the middle of having sex."

Souji wordlessly handed the phone over to Toshi.

A/N:slams head down Tatsu-style: I'm so sorry! Okay, not really. This is actually chapter eight version **_four_**. The first version was deleted by a school computer, the second was written in my head and (thankfully) never made it to paper, and I hated the third one. I do have to give credit to fyyrrose for whining that I do yuri so I should do yaoi (help… me…), Boogey, my meddlesome rat, for typing random 8s and fs in my sentences as encouragement, and to Bible Beater Bubba's radio show in Texas when we went down for A-kon. Listening to him rant about the sin of homosexuality was helpful in writing the first part of this chapter. Three more chapters, two of which are pre-written, aren't you guys excited? Hopefully this chapter still fits in the catagory of M, I tried really hard to tone it down.

Beta's comment: Folks, I deserve credit here, she wanted to stop at midnight and wanted to do something called 'sleep' (whatever the hell that is). I made her stay up the extra few hours and coerced her into writing what you see before you! All I can say is thanks E for writing this! bows head please forgive your favorite writer for not updating and take this as compensation for her carelessness! Another great chapter!


End file.
